Rotary cutters are useful in cutting a variety of materials, including quilting fabrics, and precise cuts may be aided by templates to guide the rotary cutter along an edge. However, rotary cutters have long had a disadvantage in that they are poorly suited to cutting inside corners when using previously known templates. The curvature of the cutting blade has previously prevented rotary cutters from finishing cuts made to inside corners of standard templates. Cuts have often been finished by hand without the benefit of a template, resulting in wasted time and reduced precision of cut.